Goode High School
by percy93
Summary: Percy and everyone is going to Goode High for their freshman year and Percy met certain gray eyes girl he can't stop think about.     characters may OOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is chapter 1 hope you enjoy it and please review and comment **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO characters, Rick Riordan does **

* * *

Percy POV:

_Beep,Beep,Beep!_ My stupid alarm interrupted my awesome dream, gods sometimes I hate that thing

mostly in the mornings.

I grabbed my alarm and pressed snooze and went back to my awesome dream, five minutes later the

beeping thing started again.

I just groaned and wake up and turned it off, I walked to my bathroom and clean my face and brush my

teeth, I exited the bathroom and went to looked for some pair of pants and a clean shirt.

I found some blue jeans and a red shirt, I was ready for the day.

"Percy, breakfast ready hurry or you would be late for school" my mom called from the kitchen

" 'Kay, thanks mom be there in a minute" I replied and went and get my backpack and headed to the

kitchen, well first let me introduce myself my name is Percy Jackson, I'm fifteen years old and I go to

Goode high school and I live with my mom and her husband Paul Blofis, he work at Goode he's a

english teacher.

I went to ate my breakfast and when I finished my breakfast ran out the door to my new school.

"Bye mom, see you after school" I shouted behind me.

"Bye honey, good luck in your first day of school" she replied from the kitchen.

I was heading to Goode High School when I remembered that I was going to be a freshmen and didn't

know to much people, but at least my old friends were going to be with me in this school.

When I was heading to Goode, I saw one of my best friend Grover waiting for me.

"'Sup, perce" Grover said

"Hey man, ready for school?" I asked him. Grover is my best friend since we were in kinder garden

and he know me very well and I knew him very well, he is like my brother.

"I born ready baby" he shouted

"Ok let's g, then" I said, we walk for two more blocks and we saw Goode High it was big, and when I

mean big I mean it. It was two stores tall and the parking lot was the size of a two stadium. It has a park

area with a little lake in the middle. A big building outside with a sign that says Goode library. I was so

amazed '_how could I never saw this place before and I been living in New York my whole life' _I thought.

Grover wake me from my thoughts.

"Perce? Are you going to stay here all day or your coming to check it out?" he said I just shake my

head and walked to where Grover was. When we enter the building we went to the front office to get

our schedules, in our way we found Thalia, Nico and Bianca, they were my cousins. Thalia came from

San Francisco, she moved here two years ago with her mom. Nico and Bianca were twins and they

moved with their parents three years ago they used to live in L.A. but their parents get tired from the

violence there so they moved here, I guess New York is less violent than L.A.

"hey, Percy and Grover" Bianca and Thalia said giving us a hug

"What's up" Nico said, pounding our fist.

"Hey, guys" Grover and I said.

"did you all get your schedules already?" Grover asked them, and they just nodded.

"Ok, cool we are going to get ours" he replied

"we met you at the cafeteria, if you want" I said.

"Ok, cool see you there than" Thalia said and they started walking to the cafeteria.

"well, let's go G-man" I told Grover and we walked to the front office. When we get there I was going

to open the door when someone opened first and hit me right in the face.

"Ouch" I said rubbing my nose.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" someone said, I looked up and see the most beautiful girl I have seen,

she has blond curled her like a princess's, but what really got my attention was her pretty eyes they

were gray storm. I found myself staring at her and I just shook my head.

"yeah, I'm ok don't worry" I said, wow she is really pretty.

"are you sure, um?" she asked me

"Percy, Percy Jackson" I said pulling out my hand.

"nice to meet you Percy Jackson" she said shaking my hand

"well, I have to go to my locker, bye Percy" she said walking and I just keep staring at her, again,

when Grover shake me.

"Yo, perce are you ok man?" he asked me with a smile in his face I didn't know why he was smiling.

"yeah, lets go for our schedules, man" I said and Grover open the door this time.

"excuse me, ma'am?" Grover said

"yes, my dear?" the lady in the desk said

"hi, um,we are here to get our schedules" I said

"what are you names?" she asked us, with a smile in her face

"I'm Grover Underwood" he said

"and I'm Percy Jackson" I said

"let me see" she replied and went to a cabinet and started looking for our names

"aha, here they are" she exclaimed and walked back to us and handed us our schedules, and giving us

our locker's number and combinations and a map.

"ok, you have like fifteen minutes before the bell rang, so you can looke for your lockers and put your

stuff there, ok, and have a great day" she said.

"Thank you ma'am" we said at the same time.

"let's go find our lockers and then go with the others, ok G-man?" I asked him.

"yeah, let's go" he replied, we looked the number of our locker.

"what number you get, bro?" Grover asked me

"number 1020, and you?" I said

"number 1022" he said

"looks like were going to be neighbors, man" Grover said

"cool!" we said at the same time and we high five each other. We looked for our locker when we found them. We went to our lockers to put our stuffs in there, when I saw someone beside mine. When she

closed her locker I saw her,she was...

* * *

**what do you guys think? good? bad? please review and tell me what you think and I hope you guys enjoy it **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 enjoy it and please review and tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO characters **

* * *

It was the girl that hit me in this morning, when she turned around she saw

me and she was surprised.

"hey, um, Percy right?" She asked me

"yeah,um, sorry I didn't catch your name" I said

"Oh yeah, sorry , I'm Annabeth Chase" she said pulling her hand for a handshake, I took it and I got

lost in her eyes, again. I was so lost in her eyes, when someone clear his throat and that someone was

Grover.

"Oh, sorry man, Annabeth this is Grover Underwood" I said pointing at Grover.

"Hi, nice to meet you" he said shaking her hand.

"same here" she said

"hey, nice one this morning hitting him with the door, that was really funny" he said laughing

"yeah, sorry about that" she apologized

"its ok" I said , wow this girl is pretty

"well, good bye" she said waving at us

"Oh yeah, bye" I said

"wait, are you new too?" Grover asked her

"yeah, actually I'm new in town, why?" she replied

"do you know any one here?" I asked, she just shook her head.

"no" she said dropping her head

"you can seat with us, if you want to" I said, she nodded

"thanks" we just nodded

"well, let's go I'm starving" Grover said

"dude, your always starving man" I said which make Annabeth laugh and I getting a punch in the arm

from Grover.

"hey, I'm in developing" he said

"yeah, bro whatever you say" I said, we enter the cafeteria and looked for our other friends. We found

them in a corner close to the door, Bianca saw us and waved at us. We walked to them.

"hey, guys this is Annabeth Chase" I said, when Thals heard her name she turned around and look at

her.

"Annabeth?" Thalia said

"Thalia?" she replied

"Annabeth!" "Thalia!" Thalia and Annabeth screamed and run and they hugged, we just stared at them

with a confuse face.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" Thalia asked her

"I just moved here" she said

"when?"Thalia asked

"at the end of the summer"she replied, and Bianca clear her throat, Thalia looked at her.

"Oh yeah, this is Bianca and Nico, my twin cousins" Thalia said pointing at the twins.

"hi, nice to meet you, Annabeth" they said at the same time and blushed, and we started laughing.

"and it look like you already meet my cousin Percy and our friend Grover" she said pointing at us.

"yeah, I meet them this morning" she said

"really?, how?" Thalia asked

"well, I accidentally hit Percy in the face with a door" she said and Nico started laughing and I just

glared at him and he shut up and I smile evilly. We heard the bell ring and everyone took their

schedules out and compare our classes, I have first, third, fourth which is lunch and eight with everyone

and second and seventh with Grover and Nico, fifth with the girls and sixth with Annabeth,'_ yes, I got _

_with her for most of my classes, wow calm down Percy you just met her'_ I thought.

"ok, let's go to first period since we have it together" Bianca said, we headed to first and we found the

room. When we enter Paul, my step-dad, greeted us.

"Hey guys, looks like I have you for my first period" my step-dad said and we just nodded.

"yes dad" I said

"your dad is the english teacher?" Annabeth asked me

"Actually, he is my step-dad, but I call him dad, because he took care of me and my mom since I'm

little" I said and Annabeth just nodded in understanding. We went to seated in the very back. It was

Nico in the back, Bianca in the front, me in the back beside Nico and Grover in front of me and Thalia

beside me and Annabeth in front. We got five minutes before class started so we were talking and

Thalia and Annabeth were catching up since Thalia left San Francisco. I found myself staring at

Annabeth beautiful eyes when Nico bring me back from my daydream, I just shook my head.

"Uh?" was my answer

"Percy?, are you ok, man?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I was just thinking" I said

"Oh god, the world is ending or something? You were thinking?" Nico said and I just slapped him in

the head.

"why was that for?" Nico asked

"because I'm smarter than you" I said smiling.

"yeah, right. Who was the one who made us swim back home from that aquarium when we were

seven years?" Nico said.

"dude, that was an accident get over it" I said a little annoyed because that pass

eight freaking years and he can't get over it.

"I won't man" he said faking hurt

"ok, yeah whatever, what were you saying?" I asked changing of subject.

"that if you guys want to go to the plaza and get some ice cream after school?" he asked me

"yeah, sounds cool to me, I'm in" I said, and the bell rang and the classes started.

* * *

**what do you guys think? good? bad? please review and tell me if you guys like it and sorry if it was short**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 enjoy it and please review and if you ideas or something you want me to put on the story PM or leave it in a review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of PJO characters**

* * *

Percy's POV:

Well, first period wasn't that boring, I though I would die in english because of my dyslexia, but turned

out that Paul class was cool. Nico, Grover and I took our separated ways from the girls since we have

second period together. We didn't noticed that it was math our worst nightmare, well beside english,

well for everyone except for Grover. You see in my family dyslexia is heritage, and that why my

cousins and I have that. When we enter the class, we were the first one to get there. We went to the very

back and seated, it was Grover, then me, and then Nico. We were talking about what we were going to

do in the plaza after we have our ice cream.

"we should go and catch a movie after we eat ice cream, what you guys think?" Nico asked, Grover

and I thought about it.

"yeah, why not?" I said and Grover nodded.

"ok, we tell the girls during lunch" Nico said.

"cool" Grover said, when the bell rang and everyone enter the class.

"OMG! Grover, Percy, Nico!" someone squealed, we turned to look who it was, and it was none other

than our friend Silena Beauregard. She is pretty, but she is obsessed with make up and that everything

has to match, she has more dates in a day then any other girl I knew.

"Hey, Silena, how was your summer?" Grover asked, '_God Grover what you done, now she won't stop _

_talking about make up and shopping days'_ I thought, don't get me wrong she is cool,but let say I'm not

that into makeup and shopping.

"OMG! I meet this guy in a party and he was cute" she started saying. We just nodded.

"What his name?" Nico asked.

"Charles Beckendorf, he comes to this school!" she said.

"Charles Beckendorf? Does he like to build things out of nowhere?" I asked her

"YES! Why? Do you know him?" she asked me.

"Um...may be" I said, because I didn't know if it was the Beckendorf I knew.

"OMG! Help me get a date with him, please" she begged me

"If he is the Beckendorf I know, yes I help you, but I don't promise anything" I answer her

"Oh thanks thanks, Percy" she said giving me a hug

"yeah but...c-can't...b-breath Silena" I said, damn she is strong, man. The class started and Silena seated

in front of me.

"Ok class, I'm Mrs Dodds and I'm your new algebra teacher, now quiet while I said row" she said, she

was this little old lady that wore a black leather jacket, even though she look like she was on her fifty's.

She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. When the class finished I went to my

third with Grover and Nico. When we enter the class the girls were already there in the back. It was

Thalia, Annabeth beside her, and Bianca beside her. Nico seated in front of his sister, and Grover in

front of Thalia, and I seated in front of Annabeth. I seated and make my pimp seating falling off the

chair and everyone started laughing, I just blushed.

"are you ok, Percy?" Annabeth asked me, and I just nodded blushing

"Percy, are you ok, bro? You look like if you catch the flu or something" Grover asked

"yeah, I'm ok" I replied, I seated again and this time I didn't fall from my desk. The class started and I

was super bored, it was history_ 'like if that would help me in the future' _I thought. The class went by

and I was acting like if I was paying attention to the teacher, which failed because the teacher wake me

up like two or three. Finally the class was over and we head to the cafeteria to get our lunch. I get pizza

like everyone else, except from Grover who got enchiladas. Grover like enchiladas a lot, is his favorite

food, beside salad. We get a booth and seated, we started eating our food.

"so Annabeth, tell me what have you been doing all this year?" Thalia asked

"not much, since you leave everything was bored" Annabeth said

"How about Luke?" Thalia asked blushing

"Luke? Who's Luke Thals?" I asked teasing her

"Nobody" Thalia said

"you didn't tell them about Luke, Thalia?" Annabeth said

"NO and neither you would, brain" Annabeth smile at that nickname

"Why do you call her brain, Thalia?" Grover asked

"because she is a brain, she was the smart one in the school of San Francisco" Thalia said making

Annabeth blushed.

"that's not true Thalia" Annabeth said

"Oh come on Annabeth, you were top ten in that school" Thalia said

"Really Annabeth? Then you can help Percy with math" Grover said laughing

"yeah and with history, english, and science" Bianca said

"ok, ok we get it I suck at school, but what about swimming and sports I beat everyone here" I said

"that's not fair because you love swimming and the beach and doing sports" Nico said

" But I don't think you beat everyone here now, theres someone who is good at sports like you or even

better, except for swimming" Thalia said

"really? Who?" I asked her

"Annabeth, beside been a brain she is good at sports" Thalia answer

"wow, pretty, smart and athletic, the whole combo" Grover said making Annabeth blushed and I glared

at Grover, He saw my glared.

"wow, Percy, theres no reason to get jealous, man" Grover said raising his hands in surrender.

"I'm not jealous!" I said turning away trying to hided my blush

"yeah right, and I'm the queen of england" Nico said sarcastic.

"yeah whatever" I said but I knew better that I felt jealous '_wow Percy you just meet her' _I thought. But

I knew I was falling for her and hard.

"Oh, hey girls we thought it would be cool catch a movie after eating ice cream, what do you say?" I

asked changing subject.

"yeah sound fun" Bianca said

"Oh I forget to tell you Annabeth we are going to eat ice cream at the plaza and apparently we are

going to watch a movie after that, what do you say do you want to go with us?" Thalia said and

Annabeth looked at me and turn around blushing.

" I don't know, I have to help unpacking" she said

"come on wise girl, it would be fun" I said blushing after I realized what I said

"Wise girl?" Nico said

"Um... I just thought it fit her since Thalia say she is smart and top ten in her other school" I said

blushing and everyone was smiling.

"Um...ok seaweed brain, I'll go" she replied, did she just give me a nickname? I was smiling.

"seaweed brain?" I asked her

"yeah I think it fit you too, because you love the water and like you said you suck at school" she

replied, damn this girl is good.

"so we see that you guys are at the nickname part now, uh?" Nico said making me and Annabeth

blushed.

"shut up Nico or I beat you in dodge ball today at P.E." I said

"how do you know we are playing dodge ball today at P.E.?" he asked me

"we have Mr. Nunly and my dad said he make us play a little game of dodge ball the first day of

school" I said and Nico's face looked paler if that's even possible because he was pale already.

"you wouldn't do it, right?" he asked me

"you want to try me?" I asked him, and just stood quieted

"so now we're scare I see" I said to Nico

"shut up Percy and eat your pizza, man" Nico said a little bit angry.

"haha ,ok just relax, don't worry I won't hurt my little cousin" I said and I saw that he was more

calmed. The bell rang and we went to our next class.

* * *

**What do you guys think? good? bad? you like it? please review and you can check out m other story if you want**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 please enjoy it and if you reaview after you read would be GREAT! please review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and its characters**

* * *

We went to our next class, which I have with Thalia, Bianca and ANNABETH! '_Yeah, Oh god here you _

_go again Percy you just met her man'_ I was thinking, but someone bring me back to reality. Thalia

waved her hand in front of me.

"Percy? Are you ok? You been zoning out all day now" she said, and I blushed.

"yeah, don't worry" I said

"ok, so what do you said?" she asked me

"about what?" I asked her

"to go to blues?" she asked me with a voice that said Duh and rolling her eyes . Blues is this teenage

club and its only for teenager no more than eighteen and don't worry they don't served alcohol they

served coke.

"yeah, why not? When?" I asked her.

"what about this Friday?" she asked everyone.

"cool, I tell the guys during P.E." I said

"ok, thanks" she replied. We finally get to our class and seated in the back again. We like the back

because we don't like to be the center of attention, so we go to the back where nobody payed us

attention. We were talking or to be more precise the girls were talking about 'girl stuffs' I just were

listening to my Ipod when the teacher entered the class I put it away, and seat facing forward.

"hello class, I'm your art teacher Mrs. Gamez and going to be your art teacher" she said, and she started

saying row, I just zone out thinking about certain gray eyes girl I just met. When the class ended

Annabeth and I say our goodbye to the Bianca and Thalia and headed to our next class which we have

TOGETHER! Wow I sound like a girl. We enter and seat together in a lab table.

"so, Annabeth how long do you know my cousin?" I asked her trying to know more about her.

"since we were in kinder garden, you could say that we are like sisters" she said

"um like me and Grover, I guess, we know each other since kinder garden too" I said.

"and what do you like to do?" I asked her

"um I don't know, I like to do a lot of things. I like to read, but I'm dyslexic though" she said

"wow, your dyslexic too" I asked her

"yeah, " she looking down shy

"hey, don't be shy we are all dyslexic, too, except for Grover" I said

"really?" she asked and she looked relieved.

"yeah is inherited from family" I replied, the class started and the teacher started saying that we were

going to have a group project and we have to be in partners during three weeks this was going to be

part of our semester grade she say.

"um... god who should I asked." I said looking around and Annabeth punch me in the arm.

"Who else seaweed brain, me" she said glaring at me.

"Oh yeah, right sorry" I said and she just rolled her eyes. The class finally ended and I walked her to

her next class when we reached I say goodbye to her and went to the gym. In my way there I found

Grover and Nico.

" 'sup Percy? How was your class with the girls?" Nico asked me

"it was kind of boring, they started talking about 'girl stuffs', you know" I replied, we kept walking

until we made it to the locker rooms. I change quickly and waited for Grover and Nico, man they were

slow. When they finally were ready we went to the gym and waited for the coach.

"hey guys, the girls want to go to Blues this Friday" I said to them.

"cool, I'm in" Nico said

"I'll go, but can I take somebody with me?" Grover asked

"yeah, why not" I said, wow my best friend got a date.

"wow Grover you have a date, man?" Nico teased him, making him blushed.

"sort of, I met her two week ago" he said

"whats her name" I asked him

"um... Juniper" Grover said blushing even more

"how does she look like?" Nico said

"you'll see on Friday" Grover said with a big smile on his face. I just felt happy for my best friend. The

coach finally came and he started saying that we were going to play dodge ball. The class finally ended,

we won the dodge ball game eleven to eight, we went to the lockers to showered and change. When we

finished showering and changing we went to our next class. We made it before the girls so we seat in

the back. A minute later the girls came and seat with us.

"so how was P.E.?" Bianca asked us, we just smile at her question

"what do you think, we won eleven to eight" Nico said

"wow, not bad guys, but what else did you expected? You got Percy in your team" Thalia said

"hey Grover and I make three points" Nico said and I just nodded in supported.

"really? That's cool,congrats" Thalia and Bianca said. When the teacher enter the class.

"hello class, I'm Mr. Brunner and I'm going to be your Latin teacher" Mr. Brunner said, he was a

middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had a thinning hair and scruffy beard and a frayed

tweed jacket, that smelled like coffe.

"we are going to have to much fun this semester, we are going to do some plays and learn about Greek

mythology" he said with excitement. Finally the class was over which disappointed me, because this

class was so cool and I could understand it with no difficult. We went to our lockers to leave our stuffs

there since we didn't have homework and meet at the front of the school to headed to the plaza. In our

way we found Silena with Travis and Connor stoll. They were cool and all that, but when your close to

them you got to have a hand in your wallet. They like to make pranks and take stuff they like.

"hey guys?" Thalia said waving to them.

"whats up, Thals?" the stoll brothers said

"hey Thals" Silena replied

"What are you guys doing?" Travis said

"we are heading to the plaza to eat ice cream and catch a movie, want to join us?" Bianca said

"yeah, we don't have nothing to do" the brothers said

"yeah, neither do I" Silena said, and we started walking to the plaza again.

"so who are you?" Silena asked Annabeth

"I'm Annabeth Chase" Annabeth said shaking hands with Silena

"I'm Silena Beauregard, nice to met you" Silena said

"and we are Travis and my brother Stoll" Travis said pointing to him and his brother.

"yeah, and if I were you, I won't shake hands with them if you don't want to lose your wallet" Thalia

said.

"Oh come on Thalia, we are not like that" Connor said

"yeah right, and I'm Superman, bro" I said

"really? OMG he is Superman Travis" Connor said jumping up and down. We all laughed at his joke and keep walking.

"So, Annabeth how was your first day here in New York?" Silena asked

"it was good, I guess" she said.

"So, have you seen any guy you like?" Silena asked and Annabeth blushed.

"Really? Then why are you blushing wise girl?" I asked her

"Shut up seaweed brain" she said glaring at me. I just raised my hands up in surrounding.

"ok, ok" I said, I looked at Silena who was smiling, and she winked at me and I quickly turned around. I just gulped because when she smile at you and winked is or she likes you or she... Oh god, she couldn't have found out, yet right. I turned and looked at her again, and she was walking still smiling.

"so, Annabeth? Would you like to go to a sleep over at my place?" she said, see Silena always do a sleepover at her place the first week of school.

"everyone is going" she said trying to convinced her, and I swear I saw her looking at me, but quickly turned around and blushed.

"yeah, why not, when?" Annabeth asked her

"this Friday, you can get at my house around six" she said and looked at me and winked again, God, this is going to be a long weekend, knowing Silena.

"ok, but I don't know how to get there" she said

"don't worry, I bet Percy don't mind picking you up, right Percy?" Silena said looking at me with a big smile.

"sure, I can pick you up, if you want" I said blushing, but fortunately nobody noticed.

"no its ok, just give me you adress and I can go by my own" Annabeth said, and I was kind of disappointed.

"ok" Silena said. We made it finally to the plaza.

* * *

**What do guys you think? Good? Bad? please review that would make my day. please please review, I would like to know what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5 hope you guys enjoy it and if you can review after reading that would be great! please review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**

* * *

****Percy's POV:**

The was a big building with stores, restaurants, a movie theater, and a game place called The Game Zone. The plaza was a huge place and the whole school likes to hang out here after school and weekends. We

come often, but I hate to come shopping and more when is with Silena. God, I remembered this time when she make us come and helped her chose a dress for her date, we ended up leaving the plaza at

midnight, because she couldn't found the right dress. We entered the plaza and Annabeth eyes lighted up, she looked like a five kid during Christmas. She started talking about angles and how well the structure

of the building was designed.

"sorry, I forget to tell you guys that Annabeth wants to be an architect" Thalia said.

"that's cool" I said, and Annabeth smiled at my comment. Wow that smile make me melt, I shook my head. Annabeth started again talking about the architecture and explaining me how they made the designs for

the windows. I just kept nodding, but I must be looking confused, because Thalia said

"Annabeth, don't waste your time talking about architecture to Percy he won't get it" and reached the place where we were going to ate our ice cream, the place was called the Dolce Roma Italian Ice Cream, we

entered and ordered our ice creams. Thalia, Nico and Bianca get chocolate ice cream, the stoll brothers get vanilla ice cream with chocolate chips. Silena get peach ice cream, and Annabeth and I get Neapolitan ice

cream. We get a booth and talked for a while.

"so, Grover how did you met Juniper?" Nico asked him

"Juniper? Who is Juniper?" Thalia asked Nico.

"Grover's date for Friday" Nico said and Bianca and Silena squeaked.

"you have a date for Friday night?" Silena asked and Grover smile and nodded.

"did you invite her to the blues?" Thalia asked.

"yeah, Nico and Percy say it was ok" Grover replied.

"ok, just asking" she said

"but how did you met her?" Nico repeated

" I met her in a strike for the environment" Grover said, I forget that Grover was into the environment, I'm too, but he is more.

"aw that's so cute" Silena squeaked again, and Grover blushed.

"does she come to our school?" Thalia asked her.

" I don't know, I haven't seen her in school" Grover said shrugging.

"ok, but invite her to the blues on Friday, don't forget, we are going to met at Percy's" Thalia said

"my place? Why my place?" I asked her not that I didn't want them there, but why my house.

"because I want to see aunt sally" Thalia said with annoyed in her voice.

"ok, there is not reason to be so harsh" I replied putting my hands up in surrendering. We ate in silent for a while.

"so, at what time the movie started and which one are we watching?" I asked, trying to broke the silent.

"I don't know, lets check which one is right now" Thalia said, we finished our ice cream and went to checked which movies were showing right now.

"ok, we can watch whatever you guys want, but Justin Bieber" Nico said and I had to agree with Nico.

"ok, what about Harry Potter and the deathly hallows part one?" Silena asked

"yeah, why not" Thalia said.

"did you guys have noticed that if you put glasses on Percy, he look like Harry Potter?" Nico said

"hahaha very funny Nico, that's not true, right guys?" I asked everyone

"yeah, Harry is right, I mean Percy-Percy is right, but Percy we talk when you have glasses" Thalia said, and everyone started laughing. Wow if this are my friends, I don't want to know my enemies.

"haha very funny guys, so which movie we are watching?" I said trying to changed the subject.

"your movie, of course" Annabeth said and I blushed, everyone started laughing again._ 'Why god, why she has to be so damn pretty' _I thought, but someone brought me back from my thoughts.

"Seaweed brain? Hello?" Annabeth said.

"Uh?" was my brilliant answer.

"are you coming? Or not?" she asked me and I just realized that everyone was at the entrance getting the tickets. Annabeth and I ran to reached them, and we reached them when they were waiting their turned

to get in the theater.

"Percy, you buy the popcorn and sodas man" Grover said, Oh man why they always do that, they make me buy the popcorn and sodas all the time.

"ok, I'll go get it, Annabeth do you mind helping me?" I asked her and she just smile and nodded. We walked to get in line, we talked for a while.

"so do you like the plaza?" I asked her, what I didn't know what to say, I was nervous.

"um... yes, its cool and all" she replied

"yeah, cool" I said, I didn't know what else talked about.

"so what about Luke and Thals?" I asked her, she just blushed and I wondered why?.

"he was our friend since we were seven years old, he helped us a lot, but he change since Thalia left San Francisco" she said looking sad, I don't know why, but I was starting to hate this guy, Luke, because she

makes Annabeth sad.

"What do you mean? If you want to talk about it, of course" I said, she sighed.

"he started to hang with the wrong people, than he started to skipped classes, and failed them" she paused for a moment zoning out. Ok, it's officially, I hate this guy now, he make Annabeth felt sad. She saw

my worry expression.

"sounds like if he became a bad guy, if I ever met this guy I'm going to knock his lights out" I said, and Annabeth smile and I smile back.

"Don't worry about it, he is in San Francisco, I don't think he would come all the way here" she said trying to reassuring me. It was now our turned to ordered.

"hello, welcome to movies eight, how can I help you?" a girl asked us, she looked like our age. She smile in a flirty way, and I swear I saw Annabeth getting red, but I guess it was just my imagination.

"yeah, I want eight sodas and four extra large popcorn" I said

"do you want something else, sir?" she asked me.

"I don't know, do you want something else wise girl?" I asked Annabeth.

"um... yeah I want some whoopers, please" she said to the girl.

"that would be fifteen dollars" the lady said, Annabeth was taking her wallet out, but I hold her wrist before.

"don't worry, I'll pay for that wise girl" I said, she looked like she wants to argue, but she saw my expression and think twice.

"ok, but next time I'll pay, ok?" she said

"ok, wise girl" I replied and she smiled. When I pay we headed to the movie room, we searched for the others. They were in the middle and they reserved two seats for Annabeth and me, but they were together,

I guess it was Silena's idea. I just sighed and walked to the seats, I pass the sodas and popcorn. I seated with Annabeth and we had to shared the popcorn, I was good with that. The movie started and we get

quieted. We are watching the movie, when I was reaching to get popcorn when I touched Annabeth's hand, I turned to looked at her and our eyes met gray one against green ones. I was blushing and I think

she was too. I removed my hand.

"sorry" I said still blushing. We kept watching the movie and Annabeth opened her whoopers, and Thalia asked me if I bought her something too and I told her no and she make me went to buy her something. I

went and it was the same girl from before.

"Hello, again, how can I help you?" she asked me and smile at me in the same flirty way.

"yeah, I want some gummy bears, please" I said. She went and get them, she came back and handed them to me.

"it's one fifty" she said, I payed her and I went back to the movie. I give Thalia her gummy bears.

"what did I miss?" I asked Annabeth

"not much, just the funnies parts" she said

"Oh, man" I exclaimed, just for Thalia's stupid gummy bears.

"don't worry it was just one scene" Annabeth said

"ok, cool" I said, I reached for the popcorn, but I grabbed Annabeth's hand again. I was falling asleep, but Annabeth kept waking me up. When the movie ended we exited the theater and went to my house,

because everyone was hungry. Well, everyone went except for the Stoll brothers and Silena, because they said they have things to do. We reached my apartment and I open the door.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? good? bad? please review, if you guys review that would make my day and beside I want to know what you guys think **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6 please enjoy it and if you review after reading that would be great! please**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

Percy's POV:

"I'm home,mom and I have company" I yelled, my mom came out of her room with her laptop in hand. I guess she was writing, see my mom want to write a book since she is a kid. She went to High School but she has to dropped off school her senior year, because her uncle get sick and her parents die in a plane crash when she was a kid. Then she had me and she has to take care of me, but now she can finally make her dream come truth.

"hello, honey"she said and I went and give her a hug and a kiss in the cheek.

"hey, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, and Grover how you guys doing?" she asked them

"great aunt sally" Thalia, Nico, and Bianca said.

"great sally" Grover said.

"and who is she?" she said pointing at Annabeth

"this is Annabeth one of my friends from San Francisco, she moved here at the end of summer" Thalia said

"hello, ma'am nice to met you, my name is Annabeth Chase" Annabeth said.

"Hi, nice to met you Annabeth, you can call me Sally" my mom said.

"mom, we are hungry did you made something to eat?" I asked her

"no, but I can make something right now, what do you guys want?" she asked us

"whatever you make aunt sally" Nico said

"ok, go to Percy's room I call you guys when the food is ready, ok?" she said, and we nodded and headed to my room. When we enter, we watched TV. They lay down in my bed, I let them alone. I went to the balcony outside my room and sit in one of the benches I got outside. I like to seat there and think, it calmed me down every time I come here. I was daydreaming and thinking when I felt someone's hand in my shoulder, I turned around to see Annabeth. She looked really beautiful, I kept staring at her.

"what? I have something in my face?" she said touching her face.

"no, sorry" I said and looked away.

"so, what are you doing here, anyways?" she asked me

"nothing, I like to come here to think, beside the beach or the pool, this calm me down" I said

"Oh, sorry I'll let you be alone then" she said turning to get back inside. I grabbed her by the wrist and turned her.

"don't leave, I like the company" I said, she nodded and seated beside me.

"so, what are you thinking, if I may ask?" she asked me

"nothing, just stuffs" I said, I wasn't going to tell her that I was thinking about her. Well, not yet.

"Oh,ok um... can I ask you something?" she asked me, and I just nodded.

"can you tell me whats blues?" she asked me.

"Thalia didn't told you?" I asked her, and she shook her head.

"ok, blues is this teenage club, that it only for teens of fifteen to seventeen" I said, and she nodded in understanding.

"are you going?" I asked her.

"no" she said.

"No, why not?" I asked, I was hoping that she was going.

"because its where you guys hang out together" she said

"so?, your part of our group now, your part of our family" I said, we considerate our group as family. Yeah beside we are a family, since Nico, Bianca, Thalia and I are cousins, we considerate our friends as family.

"really?" she asked me in disbelief.

"of course!" I said

"thanks, I haven't had friends like that since Thalia moved here" she said, she looked sad and I just hugged her. Don't asked me why I did it, its seem the right thing to do in that moment.

"that change wise girl, we are your friends" I said, but I was hoping to be more than friends with her. But been her friend is enough...for the moment. I noticed she was shivering with cold.

"lets go inside before you get the flu or something, wise girl" I said and we headed to my room, but she stopped me before we reached the window.

"thanks Percy" she said

"you're welcome, but for what?" I said confused.

"for been my friend and treat me like family" she said hugging me

"don't worry, we would be there for you" I said, I would like to stayed like that for the rest of my life, but we need to get back to my room so she wouldn't get sick. we entered my room just when my mom said it was time for dinner. She made us enchiladas, and Grover was so happy he ran and hugged my mom.

"thank you, thank you sally, you are the best" Grover said hugging my mom.

"you're welcome, but started eating our is going to get cold" she said, we seated and started eating. When we finished everyone helped me clean. We finished cleaning, and went see the TV...again. It was eight o'clock when everyone started leaving.

"ok, I think I leaving too, thanks for everything Mrs. Jackson" Annabeth said.

"please call me Sally" my mom said

"sorry, Sally" Annabeth said.

"its ok, Percy you should walk Annabeth home" my mom said.

"yes, mom I'll be back, come on wise girl" I said

"no it's ok, I can walk alone" she argue

"no, come on, beside it help me to do exercise. And I don't want you to get you lost" I said, I walked her to her house and we talked about our science project. When we finally reached her house, I found out she live very close to my house.

"ok, here we are thank you for walking me home" she said

"no problem, bye see you tomorrow at school wise girl" I said

"yeah, see you seaweed brain" she replied and entered to her house. I walked back home, and I went directly to my bed, I didn't even bother to change my cloths.

* * *

**So what you guys think? good? bad? I hope you enjoy it and please review I would like to know what you guys think**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7 because blackbutterfly21 want a Annabeth POV, i want to give it a try and see if i should make Annabeth POV or just keep doing it from Percy's POV  
if you review after reading that would be great! please tell me what you think and review :) and if you are going to review about my grammar or punctuation or spelling please don't  
I know my grammar, spelling and punctuation sucks, i just want to know what you guys think about the story,but i'm working on all my errors, and i probably would do some Thuke i don't know yet. should i do some Thuke or not? please tell me in a review and thanks for reading my story you guys are great!.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

Annabeth POV:

I just came from Percy's house, her mom is really sweet and great. Wish my mom would be like her, but I can't complained about it, my mo is really cool too.

"Annabeth? Is that you, honey?" my mom said from the kitchen.

"yes! Is me mom, I'm back" I said and when to the kitchen to give her a kiss in the cheek and a hug.

"where were you I thought you were going to help us unpacked?" she asked me

"yeah about that, it's because I found Thalia my friend from San Francisco, you remember her?" I said

"yeah, that's great honey" she said.

"but we are going to finish unpacking tomorrow we still have a lot of stuffs to unpack so don't be late, please" she said and I nodded to her and went to my room. After I got to my room I fall in my bed and put my earphones and hit the play button, and the song "why can't I" by Liz Phair. I was listening to the song and realized that it has a lot in common in what I'm feeling for Percy right now. Wow Annabeth calm you just met him today, is not like if your are falling for him, I can't be falling for him so fast, right? Oh who am I fooling, I just fall for a boy I just met.

"god why I have to fall for guy I just met! No calm down Annabeth you haven't fall for anyone" I said to myself. Yeah right keep saying that to yourself, Annabeth. I went to took a shower, and put on my PJ's, and lay down in my bed, and I fell asleep. '_Beep, Beep, Beep' _I woke up with my stupid alarm, I groaned.

"shut up!" I said to no one, I put my pillow in my head. I just groaned more, and wake up from my warm, and comfy bed. I turned off the stupid alarm, and went to the restroom I washed my face, and brush my teeth. When I finished I went to the kitchen.

"morning sunshine" my mom said, she was making breakfast.

"morning mom" I said, with a big smile in my face.

"do you want breakfast?" she asked me, I just nodded. I seat at the table, when my two annoying little brothers came running into the kitchen fighting.

"mom! Mathew broke my lego castle" said Bobby.

"no I didn't" he said, and then they started wrestling in the floor. I stood up, and went to separated them.

"stop fighting both of you and go get ready for school" I said and they just glared at me, but went to their room and get ready for school. I just went back to my seat and my mom told me thanks, and I just nodded to her. She served me my breakfast and ate it. When I finish I get ready for school.

"bye mom!" I said to her from the sidewalk, and she waved at me.

"bye sweetheart, have a great day, and remember we are finish unpacking today" she said, and I just nodded and started heading to the school. I was hearing my mp3 at full volume, when someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see Percy gasping for air.

"I...thought... I would never...catch you" Percy said still gasping for air.

"hey Percy, didn't hear you" I said, looking at him trying to catching his breaths. Even tired he look cute, wow calm down Annabeth.

"where are you going?" he asked me

"to school" I said in a 'duh' voice, he just raised his eyebrow.

"this early?" he said

"yeah, and you?" I asked him.

"I'm going because we have try outs for the swimming team and I want to join" he said, and I just nodded.

"want to walk together?" he asked me, and I swear my heart skip a beat. Why am I feeling like this when I'm around him?.

"yeah, sure" I said and we started heading to school. We were just talking about what we were going to do after school.

"so what are you doing after school?" he asked me.

"I have to help finish unpack, and you?" I said

"well, we were going to Game Zone today, and I was wondering if you want to go, but it seem like you already have plans" he said

"sorry, may be another day" I said, we reached school and we say goodbye to each other and went our separated ways. I was going to headed to the library when someone grabbed me by the wrist, I turned and see Percy with a smile in his face.

"um... yes?" I asked him.

"I um... was wondering if do you, um... want to come to see me in the try outs?" he asked me.

"Um... do you want me to go see you?" I asked surprised.

"if you don't have nothing to do, of course" he said, I just blinked.

"you know what? Forget it, may be you have more important thing" he say turning to the pool.

"NO WAIT!" I screamed, and I cleared my throat.

"I mean wait, I don't have nothing to do, I would like to go see you in the try outs" I said, he smile.

"ok, lets go" he said grabbing my hand and I blushed. I was thinking in his beautiful green eyes, in our way to the gym.

"here we are" he said.

"ok, you can go to the benches if you want, I have to get change" he said and headed to the boy's locker rooms. I was hearing my mp3, when someone touched my shoulder. I turned and see a kid smiling wide at me.

"hey baby, where have you been my whole life?" he said

"hiding from you" I said

"did you came to see me became the team captain?" he asked me smiling with teeth so white, that they should come with a warning like 'don't look directly or you could get blind permanently'.

"Ethan, leave her alone" Percy said coming from the locker rooms. He glared at the guy, who I guess is call Ethan.

"Jackson, what are you doing here?" Ethan asked Percy

"what do you think? I came to kick your ass in the swimming try outs" Percy said

"you wish, come baby don't hang with the mob" he said grabbing me by the arm.

"Ethan, you better leave her alone or I'll beat you" Percy said, he was trying to defended me, but I wasn't weak, and was going to teach this kid that no one mess with Annabeth Chase.

"you better let go of my arm, if you want to swim" I said with venom in my voice.

"wow,hold there sweetheart, I don't want you to get hurt" he said.

"Oh, but I'm not worry about my safety, is your safety the one that worry me" I said

"and why is.." I cut him with a knee kick in the guys soft part. He bent down and hold his um...parts with tears in his eyes and holding a sob.

"hahaha hey Ethan I think you won't be able to have kids in the future man" Percy said laughing his ass.

"nice one, wise girl" Percy said, we were still cracking up when we heard a whistle sound.

"well, I better go" Percy said taking his shirt off showing a six pack, making me blushed like a tomato.

"wow, Annabeth are you ok? You are red" he said and I looked away.

"yeah, you better go or you would be late" I said trying to hide my blush.

"ok, see you after the try outs" Percy said and I just nodded. Percy went to the group of people who was going to try for the team, and the try outs started.

* * *

**So what you guys think? Good? Bad? please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8 hope you enjoy it and please review, I would like to know what you think**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

Percy's POV:

Wow Annabeth is really a tough girl, that's part of the thing she does that amaze me.

The try outs started, and the couch asked us who new how to swim. I and other bunch of kids raised their hands. The coach told the ones who didn't know how to swim to go to the benches.

"OK, now everyone get in lines behind the star blocks" the coach said. I get the line number one and Ethan get the number two.

"OK, number ones, get in the blocks"

"Are you ready to lose Jackson?" Ethan whispered, and I just smile.

"Not even in your dreams, Collins" I said walking up to the block, it was my turn.

"OK, swimmers take your marks..." the coach said and I bent and hold from the block as Ethan did too.

"GO!" the coach yelled. Ethan and I dived off the block, and started swimming. We have to swim fifty yard only. This was really easy, but Ethan was as good as me in this. I was swimming as fasted as I could. I was finishing my first twenty-five, and Ethan right behind me.

"Come on Percy!, you can beat that little brat!" I heard Annabeth cheering for me. That give me the energy to swim even faster, I touched the wall before Ethan. I finished the fifty, and the coach congratulated me.

"Wow son, I haven't seen someone swim as fast as you did today" the coach said patting me in the back.

"Um...thanks sir" I said back.

"You got luck to day Jackson" Ethan said glaring at me, I just rolled my eyes. Yeah right, he couldn't even catch me if I swim with one of my hands tie in my back.

"Whatever Collins"

"OK, you can go change now, next" the coach said. I walked to the locker room, and took a shower. When I finished taking the shower and changing, I went outside to looked for Annabeth. I was looking for her, when someone attacked me with a bear hug, for my surprise was Annabeth.

"Annabeth...you can...let go...can't breath"

"Sorry, you were amazing" She said blushing, and I smile.

"Thanks to you, I heard you cheering for me, thanks" I said and she blushed even more.

"Yeah, you're welcome"

"Want to go somewhere? We have twenty more minutes before the bell" I said looking at my watch.

"Yeah, where?" she asked.

"Um... what about the park?" I asked and she nodded. We walked outside of the school, and went to the park. We saw a free bench, and went to seat down.

"So are you going on Friday, with us?" I asked her, she was lost in thoughts. She didn't answer me.

"Um... Annabeth?" I said waving my hand in front of her.

"Uh-um...sorry, I just zone out, what did you say?" She said, looking at me. I sighed and reated her the question.

"that if you are going with us on Friday?"

"Uh that, no sorry I can't, I need to help unpack, remember?" she asked me.

"Oh yeah, If you want um... we can help you with that" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"I don't know, that would be great, but I can't ask you guys that" Annabeth said

"Oh don't worry, we like to help our friends" I said smiling at her.

"OK, but are you sure the others won't get angry or something?" Annabeth asked

"Don't worry, besides they own me some favors" I said looking at the little lake.

"OK, thanks" She said, and we stood there in silent for a moment. Annabeth stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"School, duh" She said laughing.

"Oh yeah, let's go" I said standing up. We walked back to school, and we found Grover talking to a girl, she was pretty, and have a T-shirt that say 'Go green'. We waited until Grover and the girl stop talking and walked in different directions. We catch up with Grover.

"Who was that G-man?" I asked, and he blushed

"No one" he said.

"Oh yeah, and why are you blushing then?" I asked teasing him

"Um...'cause Uh 'cause" he stuttered.

"Oh leave him alone seaweed brain" Annabeth said smiling at Grover, he just sighed.

"OK, just because you told me Annabeth" I said, and when I realized what I say I started blushing and Annabeth too.

"Could that be possible, someone beside Thals make Percy shut up" Grover said laughing.

"Yeah, Yeah let's go look for the others" I said still blushing, and we started going to the cafeteria.

"So Grover, did you already ask Juniper?" I asked.

"Yeah, she say that she can" Grover said

"At what time the others come to school?" Annabeth asked.

"Like right...now" I said as on cue Thalia entered the cafeteria and going to where we were.

"Hey guys and Annabeth" Thalia said

"'Sup Thals" Grover said.

"Hey 'cuz" I said

"Hi Thalia" Annabeth said hugging her.

"Where is Bianca and the dumb of Nico ?" Thalia asked and as on cue Nico entered the cafeteria too

"Hey, I hear that!" Nico said

"Yeah whatever, zombie boy" Thalia said and Nico glared at her.

"Yeah whatever pinecone face" Nico said still glaring at Thalia and Thalia glaring at Nico.

"Zombie boy? Pinecone face?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah, we call Nico 'Zombie boy' because when we were kids he thought a zombie lives under his bed" I said laughing a little.

"Yeah, keep laughing, but I know there was a zombie there" Nico said

"And pinecone face?" she asked.

"Well, when we were kids too, we were fighting in the back yard of Nico's house and Thalia was chasing him and he run and climbed a pine tree, but she was to slow and crash in the tree" I said, and Thalia glared.

"hahaha, yeah very funny" Thalia said still glaring at me.

"Oh hey Percy, how did you do at the try outs?" Thalia asked me.

"I think I did good" I said

"Just good Percy, you were awesome!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Annabeth, you came to see him?" Thalia asked her.

"I came early to school, and I found him, so he invite me to go see him" she said.

"Wow you are the first one he let come and see him try for the swim team" Grover said

"Really?" Annabeth said looking at me and I felt that I was blushing.

"Yeah, he doesn't like the pressure or something, well that what he say" Nico said

"Aww Percy" Bianca said.

"Bianca I think you have been hanging to much with Silena" I said and everyone nodded.

"What she is fun to hang out" She said. The bell rang and we headed to our first period.

* * *

**What you guys think? Good? Bad? Please tell me in a review and I don't know if I should make luke come from all the way from San Francisco to New York**

**please tell me in a review, and thanks for reading my story you guys are awesome :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9 please enjoy it and please review the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update, so please review. I want to thanks Magic of Minerva for beta read and help me with my story.  
This chapter is the one beta read it, and don't have mistakes as the others I did by myself. :)**

**Disclaimers: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

First and second period went by really fast, I didn't pay attention to the classes though. I was thinking about Annabeth all the time, until I heard the bell rang signaling that the class was over, and we say goodbye to the others. We were heading to our class, when I heard her yell my name. 'Please god if you ever love me, please tell me its not her', I thought. When I turned, there she was with her red hair in a ponytail and a shirt and pants with drawings on them.

"Percy!" she said and hugged me from the waist.

"Um...hey RED" I said. Her real name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, but I called her RED for shorter. She has a secret-no-so-secret crush on me. Her dad owns half of the city and helps the school.

"Miss me?" she asked._'Yeah right, you wish'_I thought. I looked at the girls for help, and I think I saw Annabeth glaring at Rachel. It could also be my imagination.

"Hey RED, nice to see you too" Thalia said, and sighed mentally. I nodded in thanks, and she just winked at me in a 'you're welcome' way.

"Hu, hey guys sorry, nice to see you too." she replied, without letting go of me.

"Yeah, we have to go Percy" Bianca said.

"OK, bye RED" I said moving her arms off of me.

"Oh, OK, see you guys at lunch" She said, a little disappointed, because I removed her arms from me. When we walked a little farther from her I sighed.

"Who was that?" Annabeth asked, a little angry.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, but we call her RED." I replied.

"So you two um...?" Annabeth asked. Is she jealous or something?

"Are dating?" I said, and she nodded.

"Hell no, she wish." I said, and I think I saw Annabeth sigh in relief.

"Yeah, she's had a crush on Percy since sixth grade" Thalia said, and damn she is right. I don't know why Rachel doesn't get it, I. Don't. Like. Her.

"And why don't you go out with her?" Annabeth asked, a little angry.

"Heck no, she is fine, but there's something about her that I don't like" I said.

"Aw, Annabeth is jealous?" Bianca said, and I felt the heat rising to my face.

"Of course not, it's just a question." Annabeth said and looked away to hide her blush. We reached the class and went to our seats. This class and the others passed fast, I noticed until we were heading to the cafeteria.

"Hey guys, can I sit?" Rachel asked us.

"Yeah, of course you can." Bianca said. Rachel sat and glared at Annabeth who was seated beside me.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who are you?" Rachel said to Annabeth. She just looked at Rachel as if she was studying her.

"Annabeth Chase" She answered Rachel.

"Um...yeah, hey Nico, Grover want to hang out later at the skateboard store?" I asked them.

"Yeah, I don't have nothing to do later" Nico said, playing with his food, god he can act like a little kid sometimes.

"Nico stop playing with your food." Bianca slapped him in the back of the head.

"OK, mom." Nico said, and Bianca just rolled her eyes.

"What about you G-man?" I asked turning to Grover.

"Sorry I have plans already." he said.

"It's OK" I said. I guess he have a date or something with Juniper. The rest of lunch went fast with Rachel and Annabeth glaring at each other, which I didn't understand why, though. The bell rang for us to get back at class, and the rest of the school went fast too. Before I knew it we were hearing the after school announcements.

"OK, later guys." Nico and I said heading to the skateboard store.

"Yeah, bye." the girls said.

"Oh, and Annabeth remember we are helping you on Friday" I said

"Yeah, OK" she said.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Nico and the others asked.

"Well, I mean that you guys and I are going to help her unpack, before going to Blue." I said in a duh voice.

"But... but…" Nico said.

"But nothing, you own me remember?" I said, glaring at him.

"OK, OK I'll help." he said, raising his hands in surrending.

"OK, bye girls." I said. We were walking in silence, until Nico decided to talk.

"So...you like her?" he asked me.

"Um...sorry?" I said confused.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about" he said

"Um...sorry, but I don't know what are you talking about." I lied. I knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah right, I saw you staring at her." he said.

"I think you are seeing things, cuz" I said looking away trying to hide my blush.

"Yeah right" he said rolling his eyes, and we keep walking in silent for another good two blocks.

"So...are you going to tell me?" Nico asked, I guess he don't give up so easily.

"Tell you what Nico?" I asked.

"Oh come on, are you going to be that way? 'cause I don't want to know anyways" Nico said looking to the other side.

"Oh come on Nico, what do you want to know?" I asked him chuckling.

"You know what I want to know" He said. I sighed 'why he wants to know?' I thought. I kept silent for another two or three blocks. The New York street were as always how can I say it...infested?.

"Hey, want to go to the music store, before going to the skateboard store?" I asked motioning him toward the 'Music Hits' store.

"Yeah, why not." Nico said heading toward the store. When we enter the store, it was decorated with music awards and painted in a blue light. Nico went to the rock music and I went with him.

"Oh, I like this song they put it in the radio all the time." Nico said holding a Linking Park CD

"Which one?" I asked him.

"Waiting for the end." Nico said. That song is badass; I think I will buy the CD too.

"Come on, let's pay." I said grabbing a CD too.

"I don't want to go to the skateboard anymore." Nico said

"Yeah, me neither" I agreed.

"Let's go home then." I said to Nico and he nodded in agreement. We walked for thirty minutes back to home. We live very close to each other, so we separate since he live before me.

"OK, later Nico, tell your mom I say hi" I said walking to my house.

"Yeah, bye Perce." Nico said opening the door. I walked a little more, and I looked at my wristwatch. It was five o'clock. 'It's early' I thought. I went for a walked, I was thinking in Annabeth the whole time, when I heard her voice.

"Hey, Percy"

"Oh god, now I heard her" I said

"Um...Percy are you OK?" she said, and I turned and saw her seating down in the stairs. I didn't realize that I walked to her house.

"Um-uh...Hhhey Aannabeth" I said, great now she would think I can't speak way to go seaweed brain.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, last time I check I live here" Annabeth said, I face palm me mentally.

"Yeah, so what are you doing out here?" I asked, and she sighed.

"Well, its a chaos inside," she said "And I want some fresh air." she adds.

"Oh, I guess moving is hard and boring" I said, and she nodded. We kept talking for a hour and a half, it's not like I was counting the minutes or anything.

"Well, I better go, before my mom freak out" I said standing up.

"OK, Percy. See you at school tomorrow" Annabeth said waving goodbye.

"Yeah, bye Wise girl" I said walking back to my house.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please Review, and thanks for reading my story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10! Hope you guys enjoy it and please read and review. That would make my day and help me update faster.  
And please tell me what you think in your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don'k own PJO**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

The rest of the week pass really quick, before I knew it was already Friday. Which means we have to help Annabeth unpack, before we go to Blues. Annabeth and I became very good friends. Anyways, there it was Friday after school, and we were heading to Annabeth's house.

"So how much you still need to unpack Annabeth?" Thalia asked. I hope she almost done, so we can get ready for BLUES!. But well if she is not done yet, we stay and help her. After we all are her friends, and what are friends for, am I right?.

"Almost done , I just need to finish my room" Annabeth said.

"Well, we finish your room and go to Percy's place" Thalia said. I still can't believed they want to go to my place. I don't mind, don't get me wrong. But still why it has to be my place.

"OK, but I just need to accommodate the furniture" Annabeth said. "I can do the clothes later"

"OK, then lucky we bring three strong men" Bianca said, looking at Grover, Nico and me.

"Who you are talking about?" Nico said looking behind him. I just rolled my eyes and slapped him on the head. How can he so dumb, and I'm the Seaweed Brain?

"She is talking about us three, you dumbass!" I exclaimed. Thalia, Annabeth and Bianca giggled, making Nico blushed like a tomato. Grover and I were cracking up. Nico glared his famous death glare and Grover and I stopped laughing.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Nico said. Grover and I just gulped and kept walking in silence for another two blocks. I heard foot steps behind us, but I didn't payed it too much attention. We kept walking in silence when I felt someone grabbed me by the shoulder. When I turned to see the person who grabbed me by the shoulder, I saw it was none other than Katie Garden.

Katie Garden is another of the persons in the enviromental club, that Grover is in. She has brown hair and green eyes, but not sea green as mine. She is kind and patient person, but when Travis and Connor are around she get kind of bossy and all, she hate the guts of those two, since that prank on the school garden in sixth grade. The Stoll brothers decorated her garden with eastern chocolate bunnies. It was funny for everyone except for her.

"Hey, Katie" I said smiling, and everyone turned to see Katie. Everyone say hi and the girls hugged her.

"How you been?" I asked her.

"Great, how about you guys?" She asked us. Then she noticed Annabeth and looked confused.

"Hi, I'm Katie Garden, who are you?" Katie said pulling her hand out for a handshake with Annabeth.

"Hi, Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you" She replied shaking Katie's hand.

"Likewise"

"So what are you doing Katie?" Bianca asked.

"Not much, just here walking see what I can do. What about you guys?" She said.

"We are going to help Annabeth unpack" I said. Katie just nodded in understanding.

"So you just move here?" Katie asked turning to Annabeth, and she just nodded.

"That's cool,so do you like it so far?" Katie said.

"Yeah, I like it so far" Annabeth said and I thought I saw Annabeth taking a quickly look at me when she say that and as quickly turning her gaze back at Katie, but it could be my imagination.

"Really?" Katie said grinning widely winking at her, and Annabeth nodded blushing. I didn't understand why, though.

"Well, I better leave you guys alone so you can finish early" Katie said.

"OK, bye then" I said.

"Wait, Annabeth do you mind if Katie help us?" Thalia asked Annabeth.

"If she doesn't have something important to do, yeah she can come" Annabeth said.

"What do you say Katie, want to help us unpack?" Thalia asked her.

"Yeah, I don't have nothing to do right now" She replied, and we started walking to Annabeth's house.

"Oh, by the way, were are going to Blues after we done there, want to come?" I asked her.

"Yeah, thanks" Katie said. We kept walking and the girls were walking ahead of us, but not so far. We could heard them giggled and talking about something. Annabeth kept looking at me over her shoulder blushing, every time Katie, Thalia or Bianca asked her something.

"So are you going to tell me now?" Nico asked me whispering.

"What?" I said looking at him confused.

"You know what I'm talking about" He said a little annoyed, and I didn't know what the heck he was talking.

"Sorry, but I don't know what the heck are you talking" I said, and he glared at me.

"You know, what I asked you the other day, remember?" He said. I suddenly remember what he was talking about. _'He won't give up so easily, right?' _I thought.

"No I don't remember" I lied.

"Oh, come on just tell me if do you like her?" Nico said out loud making the girls turned around, and looked at me._ 'Great, now they are going to ask me too'_ I thought.

"Who do you like Percy?" Thalia asked me.

"Um...I-uh um don't like no one" I said stuttering and blushing.

"Aww, you are stuttering and blushing" Bianca tease. God sometimes I think she act like Silena.

"Bianca sometimes I think you act like Silena" I said giving her my _drop-it-or-i'll-get-you-back_ look.

"Talking about Silena, Katie she told me to tell you about the sleep over at her place" Thalia said.

"Oh, yeah I almost forget about that" She replied. _'Great, Silena is going to make me tell Annabeth my feeling about her' _I thought. But at least they forget about me.

"I haven't forget about you, I'm going to make you tell me" Nico whispered to me when the girls started walking again. I just sighed and kept walking. _'God! those the universe like to proof me wrong all the time, does he?' _I thought.

We kept walking for another three or so blocks more and we finally reached Annabeth's house. Her house was pretty, and it was a actually house, no a apartment. Everyone looked in awe Annabeth's house, except for me. What? I have seen it before. Annabeth told us to get in.

When we entered the house, there were a lot of boxes in the living room. She showed us the house. The kitchen was pretty big, but well I guess it was big for me since I live in a apartment. The backyard, she has a puppy called Mrs. O'lerary. I thought that name was kind of weird, but she was a really cute puppy. When she saw me she ran to me making me fell on my butt and licked my face.

"That's weird" Annabeth said, and I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked her confused.

"She seems to like you" Annabeth said.

"And what's weird about that?" Grover asked, and I was petting Mrs. O'leary. She was very friendly and sweet.

"Well, she actually don't like a lot of people" Annabeth said.

"Really, let me see" Nico said trying to petted Mrs. O'leary, but she barked and growled at him. That make him fall on his butt.

"Good girl" I said petting her and she rolled and shaking her paw happily.

"I think she don't like emo people" I said laughing.

"Shut up, and I'm not emo, I just like black" Nico said glaring at me, and I just smiled evilly.

"Yeah, Nico whatever you say" I said standing up.

"Well, we better start if we want to finish early" Bianca said, and we all nodded. We get back into the house. We followed Annabeth up stairs and entered in a light green room with a lot of boxes and stuffs everywhere.

"OK, let's start" I said clapping my hands together. Annabeth told us that she was thinking on putting her bed, beside the window. Nico and I picked the bed and moved it to the window.

"Right here?" I asked her.

"Um...a little to the left" She said motioning with her hand. Thalia, Katie, and Bianca were putting Annabeth's cloth in the closet.

"Right here?" Nico said putting the bed down and on top of my foot.

"Ow!" I yelled moving the bed off of my foot and jumping up and down holding my foot with my hands.

"Sorry, Percy" Nico said.

"It's OK, I always want to know what it feel to have a bed on your foot" I said playfully. We kept accommodating Annabeth's room. After like an hour or so we finished.

"Thanks, guys" Annabeth said.

"You're welcome" Thalia said.

"Yeah, I told you we help our friends" I said to her.

"But you guys are awesome" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, we know" Nico said boring making Bianca slapped him on the head. We all laughed and stood in silence for a couple of minutes.

"OK, let me go get some lemonade" Annabeth said.

"I'll help you go get it Wise girl" I said walking out of the room with her.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said. We walked downstairs and entered the kitchen. When we entered her little brothers were there eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Annabeth, where's mom and dad?" one of them asked her.

"They are working" She replied. So that's why they weren't here when we get here.

"So that's why we were with the neighbor?" the other one asked.

"Yes" Annabeth said.

"And who is he?" the first one asked her.

"He is one of my friends from the school" She replied.

"Hi, I'm Percy" I said waving with my hand.

"Hey, I'm Mathew and this is Bobby" the first one said pointing to him and his brother.

"So you are Percy, the guy Annabeth don't stop talking about?" Bobby asked making Annabeth and I blushed like tomatoes.

"Shut up, Bobby" Annabeth said.

"What he is telling the truth" Mathew said.

"Yeah, what did she say. Oh yeah, _'there is this cute guy at school named Percy and he is awesome and he help me' _I think that's what you say" Bobby said trying to imitated Annabeth's voice.

"Mathew and Bobby shut up!" Annabeth said glaring at her two little brothers. She went and get some glasses and get the lemonade out of the refrigerator. We went back upstairs in an awkward silence.

"So you talked about me?" I said trying to break the silence. But then I regreted '_smooth, really smooth seaweed brain'_ I thought.

"Actually, the 'cute' part my mom say it when she saw you walked me back home" She said and I was kind of disappointed.

"But I say the awesome part, but don't let it go to your head Seaweed Brain" She said.

"Oh, don't worry it won't" I lied,_ 'she think I'm awesome!'_ I thought.

"When we get back to her room, we served lemonade to the others and we all drink our lemonade. After of another half hour playing and talking in Annabeth's room and when her parents came back from work, we decide to go to my place already. But Katie has to go to her house to get ready, we told her to meet us at my place. She nodded and went the opposite direction we walked.

When we get to my house I opened the door, and let everyone entered.

"Mom, we are here!" I yelled, and my mom came out of her room. Paul wasn't here, he was at the school in a teachers meeting.

"Hello, everyone" my mom said. Everyone replied hi and hugged her. After that we went to my room, and leave their stuffs there. We pass by the house of everyone to get their stuffs for the sleepover at Silena's house and for Blues. We get ready there in my house, the girls went to my mom's room, and the guy's were in mine.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please tell me in your reviews. And I would need song ideas for the club part, if you have any suggestions please put them in a review or PMed them me.  
Next chapter is going to be the teenage club chapter! and don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think. And thanks for reading my story. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people! I know it has been a while since I have upload a chapter and I am so sorry about that its just that I have been busy with other stuffs. But I promise I will try to update more frequently. And thanks for waiting and reviewing the last chapters :) I also want to say that I'll try to update Truth or Dare too :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

It took me and the other guys like half an hour to get ready. I was wearing a sea blue button up shirt with some torn jeans from the knees. I have my converse on and my green jacket. Nico was wearing some skinny jeans with a black button up shirt with a white skull on the left up corner. Grover was wearing some blue jeans with a white long sleeve shirt.

"What is taking them _so_ long?" Nico said pacing back and forth in the living room. He can be very inpatient some times. I just rolled my eyes and sat on the couch.

"Come on, Nico? Calm down. It has only pass thirty minutes" I said.

"Sorry, I am impatient" Nico replied. _'Why would he be so impatient about it?' _I thought.

"No really? I couldn't ever guess that" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, so are you going to tell me now or what?" Nico said.

"Tell you what Nico?" I said a little annoyed.

"I have to go guys" Grover said. I have forget he was here.

"Where?" Nico and I asked at the same time.

"I have to go pick up Juniper, remember?" Grover said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, right. OK, G-man we'll see you at BLUES" I said and Grover leave the apartment.

"So are you going to tell me?" Nico asked again. God, he can be a real pain when he wants to.

"What do you want me to tell you?" I repeated again more annoyed.

"If you like her or not?" He said. When he say that I swear I felt the heat go up my face.

"I don't know what are you talking about" I said looking away, trying to hide my blushing face. He won't give up until I answer him, does he?

"You know what I am talking about. I could tell by your blush" He said pointing at my face. I just sighed.

"I don't know, it's complicate" I said. I didn't know the answer, my feelings were all messed up.

"How it can be complicate" Nico said. "I have seen the way you looked at her, talked to her, and how you are daydreaming most of the time"

"But still is complicate it" I repeated.

"Come on, Percy. Is obviously that you love An..." Nico was interrupted by the girls coming out of my mom's room.

"We are READY!" Bianca exclaimed very excited. Thanks god they came, they save me from this.

"Are you guys ready?" Thalia asked from behind Bianca. Thalia and Bianca looked pretty, from a cousin's point of view. Thalia was wearing a black skinny jeans with a gray tank top and a white sweater on. Bianca was wearing a jean skirt and a blue blouse. They both have their converse on.

"We are ready since an hour ago!" Nico exclaimed a little annoyed.

"Sorry, we just have to wait for Annabeth to get ready and then we can leave" Thalia said. I laid down on the couch.

"Where is Grove?" Bianca said, looking around to see if she can see him.

"He left to pick up Juniper" Nico and I said at the same time again, making the girls laughed.

"OK" They said and seat in the couch I was laying moving my feet and throwing them off the couch. That make me fell off the couch flat on my face.

"Percy! Are you OK?" I heard a sweet voice said my name. That make me stood up quickly and blushed. I nodded my head fiercely.

"Yeah, that's how I like to stand up from the couch" I said and face palm me mentally._ 'Way to go, Percy'_ I thought. _'Now she would think you are dumb'_

When I stood I took a better looked from Annabeth. She was wearing some blue jeans and a green V-neck shirt that make her beautiful gray eyes spark more. _'God, you got it bad, man'_ I thought. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't heard Annabeth called my name until she wave her hand in front of my face.

"Earth to seaweed brain?" she said. Hearing her said my nickname make me smiled widely.

"Uh? I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked. Annabeth just sighed and shook her head smiling.

"That if you are ready to leave?" she repeated. I nodded and I started walking toward the door.

"Mom, we are leaving!" I yelled. I grabbed the car keys and walked out of the apartment toward the parking lot. We walked toward my mom's blue BMW. We reached the car and I opened the door from the driver's seat and unlock the others. When I was about to entered the driver's seat Thalia beat me and seat on the wheel.

"What do you think you are doing, Grace?" I asked.

"What do you think, Jackson?" she answered in a 'duh' voice.

"No way, I'll let you drive my mom's car" I said trying to move her away from the wheel. But I failed bad. I just sighed and handed her the keys.

"OK, but I'll drive back here" I said and seat on the back. When I seat I noticed there was not to much space for everyone.

"Grace, we have a problem" I said matter-of-fact.

"What is it? And stop calling me Grace!" Thalia exclaimed. "You know I hate it" I just rolled my eyes.

"There's not enough space for everyone" I said. She turned and looked realizing the same thing.

"Well, Nico, Katie and you seat right" Thalia said and then smirked. "And Annabeth just seat on your lap" I blushed and I saw Annabeth blushed too.

"B-but..."Annabeth was cut off by Thalia.

"Come on, it will only be for an hour or until we reached the BLUES" Thalia said. Annabeth and I just glared at her. Annabeth entered the car and sat on my lap. I felt the blush rush on to my face.

We were all in silence, the only sound that we could heard was the radio on. The song 'Beautiful soul' by Jesse McCartney was playing on the radio. I heard Thalia growl and put a Green Day's CD on mumbling things about McCartney songs ruin the music and that.

"So...is everyone ready for the sleep over?" Bianca asked trying to break the silence and started a conversation.

"Yeah" We all said and went silence again. After like thirty minutes later we finally saw the big blue sign from BLUES glowed from a little farther from us. That was great, because I was getting a little awkward with Annabeth on my lap. Not, that I didn't like it don't get me wrong. Wow! That sounds kind of pervert. But anyways, she hasn't spoke in the whole way to here.

"Annabeth?" I said. She turned and looked at me. "Are you OK?"

"Y-yeah, why d-do you ask?" She said stuttering. _'Why would she be stuttering?'_ I thought.

"You haven't talked in the whole way" I said matter-of-fact. From the lights from outside I could see that she was blushing? Why would she be blushing? It's probably my imagination.

"I'm just a little um...excited?" she said, but it sounds more like a question.

"Why?" Nico asked from the other side of the car.

"I have never went to a club before" she said looking down.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun" I said. "You'll see" I adds giving her a reassuring smiled. She smiled back and looked back to the front. We finally reached the parking lot and Thalia parked in the middle line.

We get out of the car and waited for the others. Annabeth and I were waiting for the others, so I tried to make a conversation.

"So are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but a little nervous though" she replied.

"Don't worry, wise girl" I said and I think I saw her face light up at the sound of her nickname.

"By the way, you look really pretty" I said blushing a little and I think Annabeth's cheek turned a little pink.

"Thanks, you don't look that bad yourself" she said making me smiled. Everyone finally catch up with us.

"OK, let's go!" Bianca exclaimed putting her fist in the air.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Please tell me in a review and again sorry for not updating before. And thanks for reading and reaviewing have a nice day, night or afternoon :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, people! I know, its been ages since I upload a chapter for this story and I'm really sorry about that. I been busy with other things -cough- school -cough-  
But anyways, here is a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it and please review and tell me what you think! :)  
**

* * *

Ch 12

The trip to The BLUES was an hour, but when Thalia drives we only make thirty minutes. Which somehow I was relived, but disappointed at the same time since Annabeth was sitting on my lap the whole trip.

"Okay, we are here!" Thalia exclaimed as she parked the car outside the place. Huge shinning blue-neon letters saying BLUES. "Everyone out and let's have fun!"

"Oh, that's why we came here? I thought we came to be all sour and die of boredom." Nico replied sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up Deadboy." Thalia said, rolling her eyes.

We all got out of the car and stand in front of the light-blue building. There were two guys in black suits, like if they were bodyguards, standing outside the doors. Annabeth gulped when she saw them, making me smile.

"Don't worry, they are just the guys who check if someone has alcohol or something." I explained, "This place is only for underage students who aren't allow to drink. So, the manager keep them here to check no one break the rules."

"Oh, they have a good security in here, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess they do." I chuckled.

We started to walk to the entrance. "Hey, Otto and Saul, how you guys doing?" Thalia said as we reached them.

"Hey, Thals, Nick, Bianca, and Perce." replied Otto, a built-up guy in his mid twenties with a piercing in his left ear.. "Who's your new friend? And where's Grover?"

"Oh, this is Annabeth." I said, "And Grover went to pick up his date."

"Oh, hey, I'm Otto and this is Saul. Its nice to meet you." He said, "Any friend of this four is our friend too."

"Hi, nice to meet you too." Annabeth replied.

"Well, have a good time and try to don't fight this time, Thalia." Saul said, eying her suspiciously, making us all to laugh.

"Thanks, Saul, we will." Bianca said smiling.

"That was just once!" Thalia complained as we enter.

When we enter the first thing we noticed was the music. It was as if an earthquake was happening at the moment. The music was so loud that made the floor under us vibrate. There were a few guys and girls dancing in the dance floor to what seems to be Hip-Hop.

"Come on, guys. I think there is a booth free over there!" Bianca said over the music, pointing at the other end of the place. "Let's go!"

We started to follow her, when someone bumped on me. When I turned to see who it was I noticed it was none other than my least favorite person in the school—and probably the whole world. Ethan Collins.

"Hey, watch it Jackson." Ethan said.

"You are the one who should watch it, Collins." I replied, glaring at him.

"Or what, Jackson."

"Or I will beat you twice in the week." I said, clenching my fist.  
"Don't make me laugh, Jackson." He replied, with malevolence in his voice. "I don't want to embarrass you in front of your friends."

"Is that or you don't want _me _ to embarrass you in front of your friends?" I said, with an evil smile.

"Let's go outside then, Jackson."

"So you can run?" I laughed, "Let's do it here."

"As you wish, Jackson." He was ready to punch me when someone interrupted us.

"Percy, let's go dance." Annabeth said, pulling me by the arm. "Come on, I want to go dance."

Ethan seem to be taken by surprise, because he was gaping just seeing Annabeth. I swear he seem to be trembling and his hands move to his manhood, making Annabeth and I smile.

"Come on, let's go." Annabeth insisted.

"Okay." I sighed, "We'll take care of our business later, Collins."

Annabeth and I started to walk to the others. I was a little relive that I didn't have to fight. No, that I was scared of Ethan, but if I got in another fight my mom would had kill me. She was really sweet and cool, but when she get's mad is a little scary. I thanked Annabeth as we went to join the others.

"Really, Percy? We don't have more than five minutes here and you are already getting in troubles?" Thalia said as we arrived at the booth.

"It wasn't my fault." I said, "Ethan was the one who started it. He is just mad that I beat him during the try-outs."

"And you couldn't just let him be, right?" Nico asked.

"You know me, man. I don't let anyone mess with me." I said.

"Come on, let's have fun! That's why we came!" Bianca said, standing up. "I want to go dance."

"You all go, I'll stay here for a while." I said, sitting against the wall. "I'll make sure no one takes our booth and wait for Grover."

"Okay, let's go guys!" Bianca squealed pulling the others with her. I swear she is hanging way too much with Silenea.

I sighed as they left, closing my eyes.

"Hey, I didn't got you out of troubles so you can be sitting here." I open my eyes to see Annabeth standing in front of me. "I told you I wanted to dance." She reached for my arm and pulled me behind her.

"I'm not a good dancer." I confessed.

"Good, because neither am I." She replied with a smile.

As we reached the dance floor a slow song started to play, which would had happen knowing my luck.

"This song is for all the couples here, brought to you by BLUES!" the DJ said, "And Silenea."

"That explained." I sighed, looking at the DJ's place. Silenea was just climbing down from there. "Still want to dance?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't care." Annabeth said, "I told you, I didn't got you out of troubles for nothing. I wanted to dance, beside someone told me you were a bad dancer." she smiled.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warned you." I replied.

"Fine, Seaweed Brain." She rolled her eyes. She took my hand and placed at her hips and grabbed my other hand as she placed her right hand on my shoulder. I sighed and close my eyes. "Relax, Percy." she said smiling.

We started to dance and I was doing it great so far. I hadn't step on her the whole song, sadly I couldn't say the same about the people around us. I stepped on four couples feet almost the whole dance.

Annabeth just laughed at me every time that happened and apologized with the couples. She smiled and laugh the whole time we were dancing.

"Oh, God. My feet hurt!" Annabeth said, laughing as she sat on the booth. "Hey, you didn't dance bad."

"Well, if you don't count the four couples I stepped on, I guess you are right then." I said laughing.

"Percy! Annabeth!" I heard someone yelled from behind me. I turned to see one of my best friend...

"Grover! You are finally here, G-man!" I said, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, we had to go drop our stuffs at Silena's first." He said, looking behind him. "This is Juniper."

A pretty girl with green streaks of hair was behind Grover. She had long brown hair and was wearing a white dress that stopped at her knees. She seem to be a little nervous.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson." I introduced myself. "It's nice to finally meet you. Grover doesn't stop talking about you." that made Grover to blush.

"Hi, I'm Juniper." She said shaking my hand with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase." Annabeth said, "I'm new here."

"Let's sit down." I said.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Was it good? Bad? Eh? Please tell me in a review and sorry again for not have been updating lately.  
Goodnight/Good-day and don't forget to review please!**


End file.
